


Demain sera beau

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [36]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Perfuma, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Crushes, Doubt, Drabble, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human Scorpia (She-Ra), Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Scorpia-centric (She-Ra), Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Post-saison 5] : Recueil de drabbles. Catradora. Jasmine/Scorpia.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Nuits du FoF [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 123ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Aube". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.
> 
> \- Défi de l'enfer de Dante : Drabbles femslash. Soixante neuvième drabble femslash : Catra / Adora
> 
> Contexte : Post saison 5.

C'était terminé.

Le combat était fini, le grand maître de la horde avait été vaincu, définitivement, les Princesses étaient unies et plus proches que jamais (certaines l'étaient même plus que d'autres, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer Catra en regardant furtivement Scorpia et Jasmine. Tant mieux pour elles.), Scintilla avait retrouvé son père, les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées à Etheria.

Elle avait même réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Adora, et ceux-ci étaient réciproques, alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré que cela soit possible avant cela.

( _« Adora ne veut pas de moi ! Pas comme moi je veux d'elle_.

Oh, comme ça avait fait _mal_ de s'avouer ça à voix haute, d'enfin dire ce qu'elle niait depuis toujours.)

Tout est bien qui finit bien…

Enfin… pas vraiment.

Oh, certes, à Bright Moon, les regards méfiants à son égard (bien légitimes, même si elle avait aidé la résistance vers la fin, ça n'effaçait rien de son statut d'ancienne Hordienne, et encore moins ses actes passés) se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et on commençait de plus en plus à l'accepter, mais…

Elle avait encore du mal à se trouver une place.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant, et Adora l'y aidait réellement, mais… ce n'était pas tout.

Catra avait encore du mal à dormir.

Son enfance dans la Horde, Ténébra, ce que le grand maître de la Horde lui avait fait quand elle était encore sur son vaisseau, tout ça, elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais complètement.

Et pourtant…

Malgré tout ça, malgré son sombre passé, elle avait envie de croire que tout irait mieux par la suite.

Après tout, elle aimait Adora, de tout son cœur, et Adora l'aimait elle aussi, alors ça devait bien dire quelque chose, signifier quelque chose d'important, non ?

Oui.

Elle avait envie de croire que le jour suivant serait meilleur que celui d'aujourd'hui, et qu'un jour, tout irait mieux.

Elle et Adora, elles pouvaient le faire.

 _Ensemble_.


	2. I think I like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 16/06/2020 : Catra / Adora
> 
> \- Mot du 21/09/2020 : Café
> 
> \- Musique du 01/11/2020 : watch?v=1dgubaXHhio
> 
> \- Fandom du 08/09/2020 au 15/09/2020 : She-Ra
> 
> \- Cancer : Couple : Catra / Adora (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Coffee Shop!UA.
> 
> \- G : Glimmer
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Scorpia/Perfuma où elles se rencontrent en UA!modern ?
> 
> \- Soixante quatorzième drabble femslash : Scorpia/Perfuma (She-Ra)
> 
> \- Défi couple 266 : Catra/Adora
> 
> \- Défis de Sarah et Voirloup 37 : placer le mot "pleuvoir"
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses. 481. Caféine
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Personnage du 22/10/2020 : Catra
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 141 : Scorpia & Catra
> 
> \- Personnage 14 : Catra
> 
> \- Prénom 10 : June
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 20 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Modern!UA.

La serveuse était vraiment mignonne.

Il était en train de pleuvoir la première fois que Scorpia entra dans le café tenu par June Ténébra, et dans lequel travaillait une jeune femme blonde nommée Jasmine avec qui Scorpia avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois après sa première venue dans la boutique.

Et qui, en plus d'être jolie, était charmante, intelligente, sympathique, spirituelle et…

Oui, Scorpia avait totalement le béguin pour elle, chose dont son amie Catra, la petite-amie de celle-ci Adora, et également Scintilla et Flèche d'or (bon okay, probablement tout le monde à Etheria le savait en dehors de la principale intéressée) s'étaient rendus compte.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme était particulièrement douée pour cacher ce fait, la seule raison qui faisait que Jasmine n'était pas au courant était tout simplement parce que Scorpia ne passait pas sa vie dans le café, et donc contrairement à ses amis, ne l'entendait pas parler d'elle dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion…

Catra, en la voyant ne toujours pas oser aller parler à la serveuse, leva les yeux au ciel, avant de finir sa boisson pleine de caféine.

« Tu sais, ça commence à devenir long cette histoire, le temps que tu arrives à lui demander de sortir avec toi, Noël et le Nouvel An seront passés depuis longtemps, et on sera rendues à Pâques.

Scorpia ne pouvait effectivement pas lui donner tort, il ne restait que deux jours avant Noël, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle était pressée.

\- On en parle de toi et Adora qui avez passé cinq ans à vous tourner autour avant d'oser tenter quoi que ce soit ?

Catra grimaça, ça n'avait rien d'agréable de se faire rappeler cela, mais c'était vrai.

\- Touché. Mais justement, je te dis ça en connaissance de cause, histoire de t'empêcher de perdre du temps. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait l'heure. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il se pourrait qu'Adora ait peut-être parlé à Jasmine, et que du coup elle soit maintenant au courant, et qu'elle profite de sa pause pour venir te voir, bref t'as un rendez-vous avec elle, tu me remercieras plus tard allez, salut ! »

Et la jeune femme vêtue de rouge ne put que voir son amie filer, aussi furtive qu'un chat, sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis, Jasmine prit place devant elle, avec un sourire timide et adorable sur le visage, et Scorpia ne sut pas si elle devait maudire ou remercier son amie.

(La remercier, définitivement, réaliserait-elle plus tard.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Demain sera beau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238505) by [allysseriordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan)




End file.
